the_imperial_legionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zemouregal Lakosta
Zemouregal Lakosta is regarded as the greatest Commander of the Imperial Legion since Reman and Alessia. Now Emperor of the Empire of Tamriel has destroyed the Dominion forces and reclaimed nearly all of Tamriel for the Empire. Both the current wielder of the Staff of Magnus and the Ward of Akaviri. In the blight of Cyrodiil's state during the Plane-meld. He has taken up pledge in fighting the Daedra and the alliances to ensure Cyrodiil's safety. Pushing the alliances away from Cyrodiil's borders with General Nadoss Breirheart and General Velarius. Since the calm after the storm, Zemouregal called his closest friend, General Lanius Kolstian and made sure to claim his rule as Emperor-Regent until the next Dragonborn comes. After destroying the Dominion and being mere steps closer to conquering all of Tamriel he has been focused on fully rebuilding the inner workings of the Empire to ensure a hundreds of thousands year long prosperity Personality Zemouregal is confident and fearless, but also vain and arrogant. He believes in the Empire's abilities even against the gods and is willing to place his sword to anything's face. In spite of his previous wife's death, he has always made it certain to never fail. Due to her death, he also has become very angry and annoyed with anything and everything. He is intelligent and finds joy in reading and combat, as well as a drive to know a little about everything. Biography Birth Zemouregal Lakosta was born in the Imperial City inside the Imperial Palace during an Elder Council meeting on the 23rd of Hearthfire 2E 555. He was raised by his father Lamistard Lakosta, his mother Palkeera Lakosta, and (at the time) Councilor Zatharian Reinhardt. Both parents lived in the Nobles district closest to Green Emperor Way, his parents believed that their child should be raised around the other children and try to live a normal life free of political corruption and other infectious beliefs given by Emperor Leovic. - Early Life Most of Zemouregal's early life consisted of playing with the other children in the Imperial City as "legionnaires". Usually preferring to be the officer of a garrison. A fascination that would lead him to become Commander of the Imperial Legion. Every Loredas during the high command officers meeting, sneaking inside and watching from behind a box of crates stacked up containing officer weaponry. Eventually stealing one and bringing it back home to play with. - Joining the Imperial Legion The Imperial Legion was a beacon, a symbol of the might that was the Empire of Tamriel. Deep within Zemouregals mind he always had dreams of serving in battle. For honour and glory, at the age of 13 he had enlisted for the Imperial Legion. Younger then most enlisted he was mocked and berated for being a boy in a mans war. Many of the officers expressed concern to their superiors that he was not capable of putting his life on the line as he was merely a child still. Still Lakosta continued to stand ready and fight. Comparative to other enlisted older then him, Zemouregal stood at 5'8" and weighed 178 lbs. - The Ninth Legion This was the first Legion Zemouregal Lakosta had been assigned to. Also known as the Commanders Legion. The legionnaires were commanded by Commander Vilahem and General Sulla. White-Rose Defense - Imperial Officer Corps - Meeting Kathrine - First Battle Against the Reach - First Bangkorai War - Akaviri Invasion of Morrowind - Varen's Rebellion - Marriage Zemouregal Lakosta was married to Kathrine Thomias in the White-Gold Tower on . Battle for Arenthia-Green Hill - Commander - West Morrowind Siege - Second Battle Against The Reach - Craglorn War - Hammerfell War - Elswyer War - Second Bangkorai War - The Death of Kathrine - Fourteenth Legion Officer Rebellion - Civil war Three Banners War City Isle Invasion - The Rod - Ward of Akaviri Captain Caudex had sent his scouts to the white gold tower to gather information regarding Staff of Magnus The Staff of Magnus was recovered by Zemouregal during his time as Commander. While on an expedition to Emperor - Cyro-Dominion War - False Murder Conspiracy - Uprising of Julius Nepos First Child - The Imperial City Siege - Third Battle Against The Reach - Skyrim Negotiations - Briarheart Disease - Disappearances - Second Child - Summerset Invasion - Akaviri Invasion of northern Tamriel - Personal Life Zemouregal likes to spend his time away from the Empire with his wife and newborn child. Kathrine enjoys dragging him along to the beaches of the gold coast, or the coves nearby Kvatch. When they aren't traveling from home, Zemouregal enjoys cuddling and caring for his wife while reading books with her. As of recent days, he spends a lot of the time with his wife reading books to Lucien and teaching him to speak despite being very young. He is currently expecting a second child. Relations * Kolton Lakosta - Grandfather † * Lamistard Lakosta - Father † * Palkeera Lakosta - Mother † * Enakhra Lakosta - Sister † * Hazeel Lakosta - Brother † * Kathrine Lakosta - Wife * Lucien Lakosta - Son * Vilanus Vilahem - Previous Commander † * Alexandras Machventeu - Ex-Wife * Emrys Wledig - Friend * Lanius Kolstian - Childhood friend † * Lowernis Vanidyad - Childhood friend ‡ * Zatharian Reinhardt - Family friend and close friend † * Aurius Valerius - Close friend * General Velarius - Trusted General * Nadoss Breirheart - Trusted General * Abnur Tharn - Voucher for Commander † * Anatolius Caudex - Served together * Clivia Tharn - Rivalry † * Amarai Alextus - Entourage * Drake of the Crown - Personal Dragonguard † denotes a person is deceased ‡ denotes a person is retired Notable Conflicts - First Battle Against the Reach - First Bangkorai War - White-Rose Defense - Akaviri Invasion of Morrowind - Varen's Rebellion - Battle for Arenthia-Green Hill - West Morrowind Siege - Second Battle Against The Reach - Craglorn War - Hammerfell War - Elswyer War - Valenwood Annexation - Second Bangkorai War - Civil war - Red-Heartland Defense - Ruby Isles War - Cyro-Dominion War - Uprising of Julius Nepos - Siege of The Imperial City Awards and Medals * 2E - Medal of Honour x8 * 2E - Medal of Courage x10 * 2E - Ruby Heart x3 * 2E - Commanders Honour * 2E - Cyrodiilic Pillar * 2E - Alessian Mark * 2E - Sigil of Reman * 2E - Gold Hourglass x8 * 2E - Silver Shield * 2E - Nibenay Shield * 2E - Order of the Dragonknights * 2E - Skyrim Shield * 2E - Valenwood Shield * 2E - Colovia Shield * 2E - Hammerfell Shield * 2E - High Rock Shield * 2E - Gold Medal of Valour x5 * 2E - Gold Crossed Swords x10 * 2E - Silver Crossed Swords x6 * 2E - Silver Medal of Valour x3 * 2E - Order of Reman * 2E - Order of Alessia * 2E - Order of Akatosh * 2E - Stendarr's Hammer * 2E - Mind of Julianos x2 * 2E - Gold Medal of the Horn x3 * 2E - Shezzar's Spirit * 2E - Warrior's Star x14 * 2E - Order of The Red Diamond * 2E - Winterborn Medal * 2E - Red Sands Medal * 2E - Heavy Rain Medal * 2E - Reconstruction Commemorative Medal * 2E - 45 Years of Service * 2E - Promotion for War Merits Knight - Centurion * 2E - Promotion for War Merits Centurion - Major * 2E - Promotion for War Merits Major - 1st Captain * 2E - Promotion for War Merits 1st Captain - 1st General * 2E 583 - Iron Diamond * 2E 583 - Tacticians Mind * 2E 573-615 - Forward Assault x5 Rank's Held * Auxiliary * Quaestor * Knight * Centurion * Major * 1st Captain * 1st General of the Empire * Marshal of the Empire * Commander of the Imperial Legion Gallery N/A Trivia * Zemouregal is one of the youngest Imperials to become Commander * Lakosta is one of two Commanders to take up the throne in absence of the High Chancellor * Zemouregal weighs 284 lbs without armour and stands at 6'5". References N/A Category:Characters Category:Emperor